Baseline Effect
Baseline Effect (BLE) was first theorized by Doctor Sera Godelieve in NE 56. Her theory, though lacking any observable or quantifiable evidence, was ground breaking within the field of social science. It was her conclusion that upon any given world, that which was necessary for survival, even if not normal within a populace, would become elevated and stratifying within a society regardless of said traits prior standing in its parent society. She further noted that traits that could aid one in survival, but where not found by the society would meet with societal rebuke. It was within this second theory that the term Baseline Effect was coined: “In Effect, all Baseline humans, while looking upon a non-required trait present in a minority of the populace, will coalesce to prevent any non-required and non-standard advantage from gaining a ‘perceived’ unfair advantage. This Baseline Effect can then be seen as a societal defense mechanism.” thirty four years later, Godelieve would see her work attacked by other social theorists who saw not such Baseline Effect in New Earths populace. Godelieve defended her theory, claiming the first generation was too connected to its parent world to show any Baseline effect or stratification. Godelieve died in NE 114 at the age of 106; she did not live to see her theory become excepted. In NE 117 the first solid signs of Baseline Effect and ENS (Environmental Necessity Stratification) started to show within New Earth. Surveys started showing that the native born generation of New Earth preferred Larger and shorter mates then both their parents or the people of Earth; this was seen as a case of ENS because the shorter heaver frame was much better suited for the slightly colder environment of New Earth. In addition pale skin was also gaining popularity, and this too was seen as ENS, for lighter skin allowed for more vitamin D production on the often overcast colonized regions of New Earth. Game Rules The Base Line effect is a balancing mechanic. It covers a range of mechanics and gives subtle yet powerful penalties for characters who acquire a great deal of bonuses from cybernetics, psionics, mutations, genetic alterations, and any other source of bonuses that do not come to all characters by default or have penalties within them selves. There are two sides to the baseline effect: Psychosemantic and Social. In psychosemantic, the character takes a hit to her Action points. In Social, she is penalized for charismatic checks. the more discrete the modifiers and indications of the bonuses, the less effect it will have in the social as the other characters in the world do not quickly know of the power of the character. once it is known, however, the full penalties apply. the penalties from such bonuses will be different for the two sides of the baseline effect. The penalties are represented in the format: "x/y(z)" where x equals the psychosemantic penalties, y equals the social penalties as other characters can quickly know of the modifications to the character in question, and (z) equals the the social penalties as though others did know of the modifications. The penalties are a scale from 1 to 6. In the case of the psychosemantic, having a 1, 3, or 5 represents having 1, 2, or 3 (respectively) less action points to the total pool of points per day. Having a score of 2, 4, or 6 penalizes action point rolls by 1, 2, or 3 (respectively) to the bonus gained by them in the event that they modify rolls in addition to the odd number score penalties (minimum of +1 is still gained from the action point). The Social penalties work with the same scale, but have different functions tied the to the scaling. 1, 3, or 5 gives a penalty of 1, 2, or 3 to all bluff, diplomacy, perform, and gather information rolls. 2, 4, or 6 give a Category:Story Category:Mechanics